in love with myself (fangle series, book 1)
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: Foxy, and Foxina (Mangle), both foxes, both broken, both unwanted, and both left with deep emotional scars. They probably thought they'd never find love, but love brought them together anyway! Unfortunately not everyone likes the idea of the being together Rated M for language and possible lemons. This fanfic is the result of a shipping war I had with a friend
1. Chapter 1

Foxy POV

A girl...

The new Foxy...or Foxina...is a girl!

I couldn't believe it. I, the great Foxy T Pirate Fox, had not only been shut down, but had been replaced with A GIRL! why a girl!? Did they think I was a girl!? No, that can't be it, I'm the most manly Animatronic in here! So why would they replace me with a girl!? Not even a girl pirate! She was supposed to be some kind of cheerleader or something! I mean I get that that's more child friendly than a pirate, but having a pirate animatronic is like Fazbear company tradition! Who the hell just breaks tradition like that!? It ain't right!

Oh, sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. As I said I'm Foxy T (the) Pirate Fox, but to save time you can just call me Foxy for short. I'm one of 4 animatronics who were created by the Fazbear entertainment corporation too entertain children and given unholy life by the restless soul of a child who was killed in the 80's. Unfortunately I (along with my pals Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica) were recently decommissioned and are now being used for parts in a new pizzeria. Worse yet we were replaced with the most obnoxious animatronics ever, the Toys! There was anorexic cheerleader Chica, possibly gay or transsexual rock star Bonnie, fatass pizza lovin' Freddy, and FEMALE cheerleader, pull apart put back together me (who I haven't seen yet but from What I've heard she's just as bad as the others). I swear when I get out of here I'll make Fazbear entertainment pay for this!

But back to the story. I was sitting in the parts and service room. It was a drizzly Tuesday afternoon, about 10:00 PM I think. I was pondering how I got there when suddenly I heard someone crying. I looked over to my friends. It wasn't Chica, or Bonnie, or even Freddy. Upon further inspection I realized it wasn't coming from inside the parts and service room, it was coming from outside the room! Just outside the door in fact. Gathering as much physical strength as I could I got up and started walking towards the door. I pushed open the door and poked my head out...and then...I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...my replacement.

She was a white fox with pink patches of fur on her chest and the upper part of her snout. She had these beautiful amber colored eyes that looked so much like my own, and a long fluffy tail that was white with a pink tip. She had a light pink bow tied to the base of her tail, another one tied to the silver piece connecting her left ear to her head, and a red bow tie tied to her neck. She had the same physique as toy Chica only less athletic and more dainty and feminine. And finally she wasn't as tall as me but she wasn't tiny, she was the perfect hight for her apparent age. She sounds beautiful, I know, but unfortunately aside from what I've already pointed out she looked like crap. She was sitting leaned up against the wall next to the entrance to the bathrooms with her head between her legs. The poor thing was covered in dirt, almost like she had spent the whole day on the floor. She had tiny cuts in her exoskeleton running up the lower part of her left arm. She seemed to be falling apart, with various pieces of her starting to fall off or not even put on correctly to the point where at least a fifth of her endoskeleton was visible. And worst of all, she was crying. I never told anyone this but I hate it when a pretty girl cries. I decided to go comfort her. Pushing the door open I walked up to her.

Foxy: "are you okay miss?"

Replacement: "hmm? Oh uh yeah I guess...sorry if I was being to loud, I thought I was alone"

Foxy: "it be okay. Mind if I sit with you?"

Replacement: "nah i-it's okay"

Foxy: *sitting down* "so shot in the dark but I'm going to guess you're my replacement"

Replacement: "since we're both foxes I guess I am"

Foxy: "makes sense. I'm Foxy, nice to meet you lass"

Mangle: "nice to meet you Foxy! My name's Foxin-...I mean...I'm Mangle"

(I knew she was lying but I didn't want to make her even more upset so I didn't call her on it)

Foxy: "so miss Mangle, why were you crying?"

As soon as I said that tears began to well up in her eyes again. She covered her face with her hands, her face turning red as she did. I guess she must have been in a worse situation than I had originally thought. That made me worry about her even more.

Mangle: "*sniff* everyone thinks I'm nothing but a-a freak just because those kids pull me apart! I'm *sniff* turning into nothing but a-a kids toy!"

She broke down into tears after that. I Pulled her in and hug, patting her back while I hugged her.

Foxy: "It's okay lass, you're not a freak and you're not a sprogs toy! I think you're actually kinda cute! "

Mangle: "*sniff* y-you think I'm cute?"

Foxy: "Of course! And you aren't really that pulled apart! Just tighten a few bolts, get t' dirt out o' your fur and fix your bow tie and you'll be fine!"

Mangle: "*sniff* thanks Foxy"

Mangle stood up and dusted herself off.

Mangle: "well listen, I gotta get going but if you wanna hang out later I'll be in kids cove, OK?"

Foxy: "sounds like a plan! I'll be sure to swing by lass!"

Mangle giggled at that. Smiling and waving back at me she left the hallway. I couldn't help but watch her leave, both her hips and her tail swaying in an imaginary breeze as she walked. I'm not sure but I could have sworn I saw her look back at me at one point. As I heard the door close behind her a flurry of thoughts whizzed through my head one by one. "was that my replacement?" "Do I actually like her...like that?" "Is that even possible!?" "Am I going crazy!?". I could feel my robotic heart flutter (or the closest thing animatronics have to that) as I thought of her. It seemed, despite it not being in my programming, and hardly even seeming plausible, that I had developed a crush. Well...that's interesting...

Mangle POV

I quickly closed the door behind me and leaned against it. A heavy blush appeared on my face. I had just met the animatronic I was built after, and I thought he was...cute! "how can I think he's cute!?" I thought "I'm an emotionless animatronic! It goes against my programming! It should be impossible and yet...I think I have a crush on him!". as I was pondering what I was going to do about this my best friend Toy Chica showed up.

Toy Chica: "Oh there you are like Mangle. I was like totally sooo worried about you girl. Don't scare me like that."

Mangle: "sorry Chica, I was just talking with this guy I just met"

T Chica: "oh? You met a guy? Was it like, another animatronic?"

Mangle: "yeah"

T Chica: "and was he cute?"

Mangle: *shyly* "M-maybe..."

T Chica: " *girly squeal* I knew it! My girls got a crush!"

Mangle: *blushing* "N-no I don't!"

T Chica: "yeah right! Your cheeks are reder than an apple!"

Mangle: "my cheeks are painted red!"

T Chica: "whatever! So, when do I get to meet this guy?"

Mangle: "he may be at kids cove later, if you aren't busy I'll introduce you then"

T Chica: "you're totally crushing over this guy!"

Mangle: " _ **SHUT UP!"**_

End of chapter 1. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2 a fight between friends

Foxy POV later that night.

I quickly made my way out of the small hallway, staying out of the camera's view. I made it out of the hallway and into the main hallway as fast as I could, closing the door behind me. I turned towards the main office. The guard was busy checking the vents. I crouched down in front of the door, keeping my ear toward the office, and waited. I waited for a while until I heard the sound I was looking for, a childish though still robotic laughter coming from the outcast of the group, BB, who had just gotten into the office. I jumped to the middle of the hallway and started running on all fours towards the office. Just then I heard a sound behind me that made me stop dead in my tracks.

?: "WATCH OUT!"

By the time I had got up on my hind legs and turned around it was too late. Whoever was behind me crashed into me and we ended up tumbling into one of the party rooms. I was knocked to the ground while whoever just accidentally tackled me fell sideways onto my lap. I was about to curse whoever it was out but then I saw something that gave me a pretty good idea who it was, a snow white fox like tail with a pink tip. There was only one animatronic I knew of with a tail like that, an animatronic I probably didn't want to yell at. It was the animatronic I had met earlier, and who I had a crush on, Toy Foxy, A.k.a. Foxina, or as I knew her, "Mangle".

Mangle: "oops! Sorry about that. I guess I should probably watch where I'm going"

Foxy: "That's okay, it wasn't t' first time I've been knocked down and I'm sure it won't be t' last! Mangle right?"

Mangle: "yep, that's my name, don't wear it out! And you're Foxy, right? "

Foxy: "Aye lass, that's me! So I'm guessin' you're goin' after t' night guard two?"

Mangle: "no actually, I was just hanging out with my friend toy Chica and she pushed me into the hallway and I kinda ended up slipping on some water"

Foxy: "oh...wait who's Toy Chica?"

Suddenly Toy Chica entered the room.

T Chica: "oh my gosh Mangle! Are you okay? I heard someone yelling and...oh hello"

Mangle: "Foxy this is my BFF toy Chica. Chica this is my new pal Foxy"

Foxy: "ahoy"

The yellow bird started walking towards me, swaying her hips in an exaggerated fashion.

T Chica: "well hello there mr. Foxy! You know when Mangle was telling me about you I think she left out a few details about how handsome you are!"

 _'is she flirting with me?'_

Foxy: "um...thanks lass"

Mangle POV

 _'is she flirting with him? That bitch!_ '

Mangle: "um Chica?"

T Chica: "so Foxy, do you have a girlfriend?"

Foxy: "no, well I used to but that uh...didn't work out"

Mangle: "Chica?"

T Chica: "ohhh well that's too bad! Poor thing she probably broke your heart!"

Foxy: "aye, but we've both pretty much moved on since then"

Mangle: "Chica"

T Chica: "well, if you wanna get back on the dating scene, I'm actually-"

Mangle: "CHICA!"

T Chica: "Mangle honey don't be rude, I'm talking to Foxy right now"

Mangle: "I can see that, mind stopping for a sec so I can talk to you in the hallway for a second?"

T Chica: "ugh fine! Stay here Foxy, I'll be right back"

Me and toy Chica left the room. Once we were out of the room I turned around to face my former best friend. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

Mangle: "what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

T Chica: "what? I'm not doing anything!"

Mangle: "BULLCRAP! You were flirting with Foxy even though you know full well that I have a crush on him!"

T Chica: "pff, whatever! At least I actually have a shot with him!"

Mangle: "excuse me!?"

T Chica: "you heard me! Foxy's way too handsome for you! Besides, don't you think you're a little young to have a boyfriend?"

Mangle: "how dare you!? You know I'm very sensitive about my age!"

T Chica: "oh I'm sorry Foxina did I hit a nerve?"

 ** _SLAP!_**

Mangle: "I told you never to call me that again you little bitch!"

T Chica: "what'cha gonna do about it Foxina?"

Mangle: "I-y-rrr! Look just stay away from Foxy!"

T Chica: "*scoff* you really think you have a chance with this guy?"

Mangle: "yes!"

T Chica: "okay then, prove it! I'll stay away from Foxy for a month and if you can get him to kiss you by then you win! But if you can't you have to stay away from him for a month while I try!"

Mangle: "and if neither of us can do this?"

T Chica: "we either go back to being friends, or hate each other forever"

Mangle: "okay then, deal!"

T Chica: "deal"

We both walked back into the room. Toy Chica walked up to Foxy while I stood behind her, glaring at her the whole time.

T Chica: "well its been fun but I gotta go, I'm needed back on stage. Nice meeting you though Mr. Foxy"

Foxy: "nice meeting ya two lass!"

T Chica: "see you later!"

Toy Chica turned and started walking out of the room. However she stopped when she was next to me.

T Chica: *not looking at Mangle* "Mangle"

Mangle: *not looking at toy Chica* "toy Chica"

And with that she left. When she got to the door she turned and winked at Foxy, causing me to let out a small growl which I really hope Foxy didn't hear. Once she was gone I turned around and faced Foxy. I quickly walked up to him, trying my best not to look desperate. Before I started talking I shot him my best "I have a crush on you, please notice me" smile, which he unfortunately didn't seem to pick up on. But like, whatever, he was probably just too busy thinking or whatever.

Mangle: "so, now that she's gone you wanna hang out or whatever?"

Foxy: "well I was actually plannin' on killin' t' night guard but if ya wanna help I'd be okay with it"

Mangle: "sure! Ooh! You know I actually know a shortcut from here to the office! If you use the hallway and I use the vent we could rush him at the same time and catch him off guard!"

Foxy: "okay that could work! Let's do this!"

Me and Foxy fist bumped, then he dashed into the hall. I quickly ran over to the air vent and crouched down in front of it. Taking a screwdriver out I started unscrewing the vent grate. Once it was unscrewed I pulled the screws out, pulled the grate off, and threw it to the side. I climbed into the vent, being careful not to make too much noise. I made my way through the vent on my hands and knees. I stopped at the mouth of the vent and waited. A few minutes later I saw Foxy lean in from the mouth of the main hall. I gave him a thumbs up to signal that I was ready. He signaled back and then began counting down on his fingers.

 **5...4...3...2...1!**

 ***Horrible animatronic screeching noise***

end of chapter 2. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3 help from a friend

Sorry this took so long guys, writer's block is a bitch! Special thanks to TheOldD for helping me out with this chapter. Keep on rocking buddy! Btw, I was wondering what you guys think should happen in the Fangle series after they get together (after book 1). If you have any ideas, let me know in the reviews. Anyway, without further to do, here's chapter 3.

Warning: this chapter is mostly dialog, it also contains boring warnings. If you're a person who doesn't like boring warning and/or dialog, feel free to back out now. If not, go ahead and read on.

Mangle POV

It's been a week since I met Foxy. The past week has been difficult for me for multiple reasons. First off I wasn't exactly making any progress with Foxy due to my busy schedule, The most I could manage was hanging out with him a couple times and dropping a couple hints. Plus Toy Chica wasn't exactly keeping her promise to stay away from Foxy, and I couldn't call her on it because she's going to great lengths to ignore me. Worse yet the engineers have gotten too god damn lazy to fix me properly so that's gotten worse. Also I heard there's something going on between Toy Freddy and BB but I'm too busy to keep up with that. I have no idea how I did it, considering my current condition and my depression, but I managed to power through it and here we are.

I was sitting in the main hall, alone, across from the women's bathroom, once again rethinking my life. Suddenly I heard something move. I looked around But there didn't seem to be anyone else around so I just went back to my thing. However a few seconds later I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I looked up to see Foxy sitting next to me.

Foxy: "are ye okay lass? You seem troubled"

Mangle: "GAH! Foxy? Where did you come from?"

Foxy: "a factory in New Jersey, why?"

Mangle: "no I mean...never mind, and to answer your question I'm fine I'm just a bit...shaken I guess"

Foxy: "you mean by what's been goin' on? Aye, it be really bad"

Mangle: "yeah, wait WHAT!? You know?"

Foxy: "aye! Of course I do, it be tearing up t' pizzeria! I personally think Toy Freddy is gonna win"

Mangle: "What?"

Foxy: "ye know, Toy Freddy and BB both goin' fer the high score on that video game. Are we not talking about that?"

Mangle: "I was actually talking about something else"

Foxy: "oh, do ye wanna talk about it?"

Mangle: "not really"

Foxy: "you sure lass?"

Mangle: "FOXY"

Foxy: "alright, sorry"

After that we just sat together in an awkward silence for a while. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore and I had to speak up.

Mangle: "the engineers have gotten too lazy to put me together properly. My parts just randomly fall off some times now"

Foxy: "that must be rough lass. Are ye okay?"

Mangle: "Yeah I'm fine it's just...you know how everyone calls me a freak?"

Foxy: "aye, we've talked about it multiple times"

Mangle: "well I'm afraid that pretty soon they'll all be right, I mean, it won't be long before I'm nothing but a pile of scrap metal"

As I said that I hung my head in shame. I felt like I was going to cry. The I felt Foxy put his hand on my shoulder again. He used his hook to bring my head up so I was looking at him. He had a worried look on his face.

Foxy: "listen to me lass, you aren't a freak! You're an amazing animatronic who just so happens to fall apart from time to time, that's all! You're beautiful lass, and nothing is gonna ever change that!"

Mangle: "y-you really think so?"

Foxy: "no, I know so lass!"

Mangle: *blushing* "*sniff* thanks Foxy"

I wrapped my arms around Foxy, giving him a thank you hug. He of course hugged back. Just then Toy Chica came out of the bathroom. She started to go back to the stage but then she saw me and Foxy. Seeing us hugging she of course just had to come over and rain on my parade (stupid bitch).

T Chica: "hey guys!"

Foxy: *pulling out of the hug* "ahoy!"

Mangle: "hey TC"

T Chica: "how are you two doing?"

Foxy: "well-"

Mangle: "we're just fine, thank you"

T Chica: "oh good. You know Foxy, me and the rest of the band are going to be practicing for our next gig for a while. You're welcome to come and watch if you want!"

Foxy: "well that's nice and all but I'd actually rather stay and keep talking with Mangle if you don't mind"

T Chica: "oh, no that's okay, I understand. Well, I gotta go, see you guys later!"

And with that Toy Chica left. As she walked away she swayed her hips in a seductive fashion, trying to get Foxy's attention. This caused me to growl under my breath again. When she got to the door I decided to yell something to her just to piss her off.

Mangle: "POINT MANGLE!"

T Chica: "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Foxy: "did you two get in a fight or something?"

Mangle: "hmm? Oh uh yeah but it's just one of those silly little tiffs best friends get in, don't worry about it"

Foxy: "oh, okay. Hey um, Mangle, can I ask you a question?"

Mangle: "sure, what's up?"

Foxy: "well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to-"

Freddy: *in the bathroom* "FOXY GET IN HERE! BONNIE GOT HIS HEAD STUCK IN THE WALL AGAIN!"

Foxy: *getting up* "um, I should go, they're gonna need my help with that. See ya!"

Mangle: "bye"

Foxy got up and rushed over to the Parts & Service room. After a couple more minutes sitting alone I got up and turned around to leave. However when I turned around I was startled to find that my friend Toy Bonnie was behind me.

Mangle: "GAH! Why do you people keep sneaking up on me!?"

T Bonnie: "sorry. Who was that?"

Mangle: "hmm? Oh uh that was just this guy I like named Foxy. He's one of the old animatronics and-"

T Bonnie: "Toy Chica likes him too doesn't she?"

Mangle: "yes"

T Bonnie: "GOD DAMMIT! She just has to like every guy except me! What the hell is wrong with her!? Why can't she give me a chance!?"

Toy Bonnie sat crossed his arms and sat down with an angry look on his face. In an attempt to calm him down I sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Mangle: "hey come on man, you'll get her some day! Just keep trying!"

T Bonnie: "but when Mangle!? Nothing I try works!"

Mangle: "yeah, I know how you feel"

I started to think about me and Toy Bonnie's little predicaments. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, one that both of us could benefit from.

Mangle: "hey TB, I just thought of something we could both benefit from"

T Bonnie: "yeah? What's that?"

Mangle: "let's make a deal, you help me get Foxy and I'll help you get Toy Chica"

I stuck out my hand, hoping to shake on it. He stared at my hand for a while, thinking it over, before he finally spoke again.

T Bonnie: "well, I don't see a down side so okay I'm in"

He grabbed my hand and shook it.

 **DEAL!**

End of chapter 3. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys.

Sorry this isn't exactly my best work


End file.
